


superbat【二代蝙超】幽灵爱情故事（一发完）

by antares_b



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Everyone is Dead, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antares_b/pseuds/antares_b
Summary: 让我们假设二代相知相恋于一切开始之前，然后在核弹的爆炸声中轰然结束。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	superbat【二代蝙超】幽灵爱情故事（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> *是HE哦，不甜你打我  
>  *依然私设芭乐蝙蓝眼睛

卡尔喜欢漂浮在宇宙中，隔着茫茫星河注视蔚蓝色的行星。多漂亮的颜色——像多年以前他的爱人的眼睛。  
  
超人，这出了名的穿着三原色制服的英雄，胸口刻着希望，背后飘着鲜红的披风，温柔，友善，神圣，慈悲。两百年来，他数年如一日地守护着地球——他成长的地方，他深爱的人的家乡。但他不再降落。他不再站在人群之中，不再掩饰自己的不同；不再有克拉克·肯特。卡尔飞得那么高，把人们给他铸起的神像留在地面，与隔岸的骑士雕塑遥遥相望。  
  
卡尔漂浮在宇宙的时候在想什么？他什么也不想，他倾听。听地球每一个角落最细微的声音。他晒了足够多的太阳，甚至能听清来自地球背朝他的那一面的呼救——但就算再怎样认真，卡尔也不会听到他最想听的那个心跳声了。  
  
命运从不给人第二次机会。百余年前，他在宇宙找寻家乡的旅途中错过了爱人的声音，那就是永别……离别却不是终点。不是卡尔的终点。  
  
那个时候布鲁斯叫过他的名字吗？那个男人当时想的是什么呢？他那蝙蝠阴影下的城市？那些不幸又不屈的人们？他的思绪中，可曾划过克拉克的笑脸吗？  
  
卡尔在清晨向着太阳飞去，踏着黄昏回到冰雪雕琢的堡垒。他打开堡垒中爱人的投影，但不能触摸，亦不能交谈。于是他轻轻叹气，带着鲜红的披风落下来，挨着漆黑的腿甲坐到冰雪砌成的阶梯上；小心翼翼，生怕碰碎了那幻影。  
  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
  
“早安，克拉克。”  
坐在桌前翘着脚看报纸的男人饶有兴趣地把目光投向两鬓霜白，却美丽如初的爱人。他的男孩，他的伴侣，他的心之所系情之所托——眼睫像正要起飞的蝴蝶的翅膀一样剧烈地颤动起来。  
  
克拉克仿佛做了一个绵长的梦，梦里世界一如百年之前。他睁开眼，迷迷糊糊地看向俊美的、正朝他微笑的布鲁斯，恍惚间以为自己从未从美梦中醒来。  
  
那是布鲁斯，是克拉克永世铭记的爱人。他刀削的眉，锐利的眼，高挺的鼻梁，玫瑰般的嘴唇，还有面对克拉克时才会柔和下来的微笑……熟悉得让人心头泛酸，眼眶发热。  
  
“……布鲁斯？”克拉克哽咽着，踉踉跄跄地走向他的爱人。好像神之子又变回了那个走路都会被自己绊倒的乡下男孩。  
  
布鲁斯站起来，张开双臂把克拉克拥进怀里。他抚摸他的发梢，亲吻他的耳侧，感受到克拉克的颤抖逐渐平息。就像某次战斗之后，蝙蝠侠捧着哭泣的超人的脸，告诉他这次做得很好。“一会儿去吃饭吧。”地球人用温柔而坚定的口吻说：“你请客。”  
  
克拉克脸上的泪痕还没干，又被逗笑了。他有些难过地说：“可是布鲁斯，我已经没有人类的货币了。”所以他没办法像从前那样，领着男朋友（当然早已是丈夫）拐进某个大都会的小巷背后，在嘈杂却温馨的小店里请亿万富翁先生吃上一顿简单的晚饭了。  
  
布鲁斯的表情忽然变得有些意外，但他很快恢复平静。“没关系，克拉克。我早就不用吃饭了。”当然，超人也一样。  
  
克拉克听了布鲁斯的话，小心地去触摸他的身体。“你已经是幽灵了吗？”他眨眼，敛去眼中的雾气。  
  
布鲁斯纵容地任由他捏揉自己的耳垂、鼻子、下巴……“这样不好吗？我们再也不会分开了。”  
  
于是克拉克笑了，久违的快乐的光从他眼里泄出来，像堪萨斯七月的阳光。他说：“我爱你，布鲁斯。”这句话克拉克决定以后要每天都对丈夫说一次，把错过的那么多年全补回来。  
  
“我也爱你，宝贝。”布鲁斯挑着眉，在他热情的爱人抚到他的胸肌之前捉住了那只捣乱的手，笑得和从前每一次逗弄克拉克时一模一样。  
  
“看来有的人真是想我想得忍不住了，嗯？”恶劣的幽灵对克拉克讨好卖饶的漂亮的蓝眼睛视而不见，托住他的下巴，用拇指摩挲他粉色的唇瓣。  
  
“一百多年不见，你还是这么混蛋。”克拉克骂他，然后又眯着眼笑起来。像被挠了痒痒的大猫咪。  
  
“但你就是喜欢我。”布鲁斯说得那么笃定，骄傲，神气十足。  
  
克拉克轻笑，在他下巴上啄了一口。是的，我爱你，爱你这样鲜活的模样。即使布鲁斯甚至算不上活着。  
  
接着他们做爱。在北极的冰天雪地里，在卡尔的床上，在堡垒的顶端；穿着蝙蝠侠和超人的制服，哥谭国王和小镇男孩的衣裳，火柴马龙和街边流莺的布料……那些曾压得英雄们喘不过气的责任完全卸下了，终于他们得以随心所欲地狂欢。再也没有什么能阻止他们。再也没有什么能成为顾虑。再也没有什么能从他们一方那里夺走另一方。  
  
克拉克勾着布鲁斯的脖子，从喉咙里滚出连绵的笑，直到尾音带上哭腔。他大胆地尖叫，舔布鲁斯的唇，迎合他的动作，做从前不敢做的事，反正没有人会知道。除了他自己和布鲁斯，谁也不会知道。  
  
嗳，布鲁斯，亲爱的幽灵先生。克拉克叫着丈夫的名字，甩着头，尽情沉溺于两个人的欢愉。布鲁斯永远能带给他坦然沉醉于热恋期恋人所爱的活动的冲动，这冲动大概将会永久的难以平息。  
  
而克拉克不觉得这样有什么不好。他可以此时此刻就与爱人同坠地狱，哪怕明天还要往上飞，飞到至高处，做一个看不见摸不着却时时被人仰望的象征。  
  
而他的信徒们绝不会想到明日之子是以怎样放荡的姿态，在他的爱人身下翩翩起舞。  
  
布鲁斯甚至比克拉克还要急切。这毕竟是他们百余年来第一次重逢相拥。他的迫切和毫无章法让克拉克咯咯地笑出了声，要知道，从他们在一起开始，哥谭宝贝布鲁西就从来没表现得像个毛头小子。  
  
就连告白，蝙蝠侠也进行得那么从容不迫，气定神闲。克拉克不会忘记那天晚上，哥谭的月亮难得从乌云中透出光来，洒在黑暗骑士的盔甲上，光波流转。  
  
这位沉默的守护者就突兀地在面具包裹之下冲他微微一笑，惊得克拉克在空中倒退三步。“B？”他当时还以为布鲁斯中了魔法——或者那个蝙蝠侠干脆就直接是罗宾代班的。  
  
但那确实就是布鲁斯。是小心翼翼从怀里捧出一个小玻璃瓶，把亲手培育的远乡的玫瑰送给克拉克的布鲁斯。克拉克一直以为，蝙蝠侠是一个谜团。这个男人可以用钞票来打发小记者，也可以费尽心思只为了使一株早已无家可归的异星玫瑰能在地球上生长；他可以时时刻刻把氪石随身携带，也可以为了排除对超人的威胁走遍每一个山川角落，搜寻那颗爆炸的星球的碎片。  
  
布鲁斯·韦恩确实是一个谜团，然而他愿意把真实的自我展现给克拉克看。他愿意给小镇男孩靠近的机会——于是生来寂寞的两颗心得以靠拢。  
  
爱，就是克拉克给出的谜底。  
  
啊，你说告白的事啊。透明的，闪着微光的布鲁斯从身后抱住克拉克。“其实我也是准备了好长一段时间的，”他抱怨着，又有些沾沾自喜：“差一点就在战场上脱口而出了，还好我最后还是忍住了。重要的时刻，一定要在浪漫的场景才更能让人印象深刻。”  
  
克拉克微笑。黏人起来的布鲁斯像一只大型猫咪，但他这样放松的可爱的姿态，从克拉克离开地球前两年开始，就已经渐渐消失了。能和这样的布鲁斯在一起，真好啊。克拉克愉快地哼起了小曲。  
  
幽灵先生出现在孤独堡垒已经很长一段时间了。除了身体半透明，偶尔还会飘起来以外，克拉克认为布鲁斯和活着的时候并没有什么不同。  
  
“的确如此。”布鲁斯赞同道。他刚从死亡中恢复意识之后，根本没有意识到自己已经失去了生命。直到他发现没有人可以看见自己，直到他等到卡尔回到地球，在他的坟墓前失魂落魄，痛哭流涕——他才终于接受了自己死去的事实。  
  
“克拉克，我等了你这么多年啊。”他微笑着叹气。变成幽灵的布鲁斯理所当然不再是蝙蝠侠，这似乎也竟然让他变得温和了许多。  
  
克拉克回答：“我也思念了你许多许多年。”  
  
布鲁斯只是摇头。  
“今天还要出去吗？也许人类是该学着依靠自己了。”  
  
“哦，布鲁斯，”克拉克愉快地亲吻他的额头：“别闹脾气啦。而且，人类已经进步很大了呢，他们这半年来似乎已经在学着不再呼唤我了。也许要不了多久，超人就可以彻底退休了。”到时候，我就可以每天陪着你啦。  
  
布鲁斯看着克拉克离去的背影，有些烦恼地揉了揉眉心。他的克拉克，似乎完全忘记了自己已经在那个北极的极夜里，倚着堡垒的蝙蝠投影，安静地停止了心跳。  
  
END  
  


  
  
  



End file.
